T or D
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: T or D can stand for a lot of things- trust or distrust; take or divide; terrific or dismal; T-shirt or dress... but in this case it means Truth or Dare. Blaise/Hermione.
1. Schedules

**Title: T or D?**

**Summary: T or D can stand for a lot of things- trust or distrust; take or divide; terrific or dismal; T-shirt or dress... but in this case it means Truth or Dare.**

**Rating: T -because of PDA.**

**Updated: 24****th**** of June, 2013.**

**A/N: Okee, flames are not excepted- of course constructive criticism is, though. Also, I haven't read HP in a long while so if something is incorrect please remind me. And Dumbledore is still alive in this Au story! Thank you!**

Stuffing an approximate amount of sixty seventh year eighteen-year-olds in the great hall alone with orders to play truth or dare… seriously? You really should expect a disaster or at least deathly ordeal.

Oh yeah, and add the fact that they are wizards and witches who most likely hate each-other due to a war that took place a season ago…

Well, at least they separated them into three groups of twenty or so. Not that that will really help too much.

It started afternoon when a certain golden trio sat in the great hall, looking greedily at the thronged food tables.

But they had to wait until Professor Dumbledore gave the hungry students permission to "dig in".

"Now, as you all know, the great war has ended. And, to end rifts- though especially between the seventh year students in Slytherin and Gryffindor- we have organized a specific game," he whispered something to_Professor_Mc._Gonnagal. _before resuming his speech. "Ahh, truth or dare. I suspect you all understand the methods of playing this challenge?"

There was a series of murmurs, each followed by another succession of murmured agreements.

"Well then, here are your schedules," Professor Dumbledore told them, waving his wand and fascinating the pupils with amazing unspoken and wordless magic as papers flew across the room, landing at random- as it seemed- tables in front of the children. "Remember, this will be an annual occasion and also that no violence- physical or spoken- will be permitted." The kindly professor smiled and spread out his arms in a welcoming and inviting manner and called out enthusiastically: "Now, enjoy your meals!"

The trio- of which contained Miss Hermione Granger; Harry Potter; and of course Ronald Weasley- exchanging looks. Hermione, just to add, had extended her pretty face and had grown quite beautiful over the summer. Her long chocolate curls tumbled down her shoulders and her hazel brown eyes seemed to glow with warmth for her friends. She had grown taller as well.

"With our bloody look we'll be set up with the blooming Slytherins." Grumbled Ron.

"Hey," added Seamus Finnigan excitedly, "if we are, we can give them the nastiest dares known to man!"

Hermione sighed as the two boys fist-pumped, causing them to seem quite childish. Then Hermione blinked. The two _deserved_ act childish, the Great War seemed to have stolen the chances of being a real kid… until now.

"Harry," she said, biting her lip. "What happens if Slytherin _are_ with us? Malfoy still seems a git and his friend Zabini is just as bad."

Harry smiled a bit, and a wistful grin seemed to be attempting to take control of it.

"Hermione, things have changed. Remember the article in the Daily Prophet- the whole interview proves that. And I'm just glad to be back ho- at Hogwarts."

Hermione almost paused; she didn't want to ruin Harry's pleasure in being back at their magical school and she knew he thought of it as his home, but each hateful words Malfoy and his gang had made still continued to make her burn and sizzle with anger inside.

"Harry, think about it, now. _Rita Skeeter _wrote it!"

Harry frowned, causing his sellotaped-glasses to adjust into an even less comfortable position, which- of course- made his frown grow.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, beaming because of the déjà vu, she muttered a quick "Reparo."

He smiled, "thank, you're too nice."

Hermione gave a small scowl. "Harry, 'nice' is such useless and –non-descriptive word! And did you know it used to mean ignorant? It's true!"

Harry laughed before returning to his serious mode. "Don't change the sub-"

"Let's just read the schedule." Interrupted Hermione; desperate to leave the conversation there and then. And so they did.

**Match dates for our newly annual truth or dare matches.**

**September 2****nd****. T or D:**

**10:30 is Gryffindor and Slytherin.**

**12:30 is Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw .**

**September 3****rd****. T or D:**

**10:30 is Slytherin and Hufflepuff.**

**12:30 is Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.**

**September 4th. T or D:**

**10:30 is Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.**

**12:30 is Slytherin and Ravenclaw.**

**Enjoy your T or D matches, students!**

Hermione smacked her head of the table.

"Slytherins on day one. Just our luck." She mumbled in anxious anticipation.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent _Crabbe_ and Gregory _Goyle were conversing on the same lines of poor Hermione._

_"Oh Merlin, we have to spend even more time with the mud-bloods and blood-traitors. Kill me now!" Draco moaned dramatically. His silver-grey eyes laughing silently at the idea of tormenting his enemies. He egotistically blew a loose strand of light blonde hair out of his face._

_"Yeah." Said Crabbe._

_"Definitely." Agreed Goyle._

_"Shut it, you two." Blaise told the duo of fools._

Blaise was a tall, dark-skinned young man with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes that put an uneasy feeling in the air- except to his fellow Slytherins.

"I don't see why I can't get a little appreciation now and then." Draco complained, ignoring the glares from Gryffindor's table and Blaise's rolling eyes.

"Well, at least there's one thing we can agree on." Blaise said in his average monotone.

"And what's that?" Draco Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"We're about to make the golden's life a living hell."

The smirking Slytherins disregarded and seemed indifferent the chorused back-round noise added by Crabbe and Goyle:

"Yeah."

**Thank you for reading, I shall update soon. (A week, five days?)**

**Oh yes, please review, readers!**

**Did you think it was OK?**

**Signing out-**

**Cookie Seller on the Dark Side.**


	2. Dares

**Title: T or D?**

**Summary: T or D can stand for a lot of things- trust or distrust; take or divide; terrific or dismal; T-shirt or dress... but in this case it means Truth or Dare.**

**Rating: T -because of PDA (Kisses and such).**

**Updated: 26th of June 2013.**

**Chapter two: the first mad dare.**

And back to the first point, sixty kids in one extremely large room with the command to play T or D. Great idea, Dumbledore, you genius.

ordered the students to line up against the wall.

"Group one, group two, group three, group one, group two, and group three…."

"Group two… group three…" She said to Ginny then Ron. "Group one," was informed to Harry. "Group two, group three:" Lavender then Ron. On which Lavender pouted and blew poor Ron a longing kiss.

"…Group three." Mrs McGonnagal told Hermione

She caught a quick breath before pointing to where the Ravenclaw table once was- it's space was thronged which chairs which together all formed a circle. "Group one over to east side." Then she pointed to the Hufflepuff area. "Group two at the south-east." Then, lastly she gestured over to the Slytherin table. "Group three, you may sit there."

This caused uproar with the unwilling snakes.

"No way through Merlin's underwear will I stand for some Muddy-blooded squibs to sit at OUR table!" Yelled Draco Malfoy.

"Who's bloody stupid idea was this?" Muttered Blaise Zabini, who joined in with the slithering crowd of booing pupils.

"Now, Mr Malfoy. That language will not be permitted. Ten points of Slytherin." Ms McGonnagal said calmly.

Malfoy puffed indignantly but said no more.

"What a _brat_." Said Hermione. "Like we actually _want _to sit there!"

"I suppose he is acting pretty spoilt. Sorry Hermione, you were right, he hasn't changed." Sighed Harry downheartedly, before he began to walk up to the former Ravenclaw table.

Ginny smiled weakly. "I guess some people never change." And she followed her ex, Dean Thomas, over to group two's destination.

Hermione sighed, a one to rival Harry's unhappy one earlier. "I feel bad, I mean- I may have just burst his hopes. I _HATE_ Malfoy… and that seemingly dumb Zabini." And by dumb, she didn't mean stupid, she meant unable to speak… as Blaise acted most of the time. But that couldn't fool Hermione, when he did talk, it was like a true Slytherin… that is, if Slytherins can be true. Hermione was quite certain that that must be impossible.

She and Ron walked in silence up to Group three, it wasn't that they were ignoring each other. Far from it, the two were just brooding… one was with thoughts much more serious then the other.

To Hermione's misfortune and displeasure, both Zabini and Malfoy where sitting… and right opposite her and Ron.

Perfect spot for dares, huh?

Ms McGonnagal smiled wearily and explained how to play, and then she announced they had one hour to go, before she'd return for the next section.

The rules were simple, the one at the start of the circle would begin the game, and the questioners went in the order of seats.

First was Millicent Bulstrode, who chose to question Pansy Parkinson. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Pansy decided.

"Do you _really_ love midget Malfoy over there?"

Hermione snorted.

But Draco Malfoy was spluttering, eyes wide. _A girl who isn't absolutely head over heals with ME? Impossible!_

Pansy seemed shocked too. "Drakie poo? Of course I love him!" She screamed protectively, maybe a little too loudly.

Heads turned from other groups and Hermione caught Harry's eye. He was laughing, from the looks of it. He noticed her glance and made cuckoo notions with his hand, pointing to Pansy.

From then on dares came in, with Theodore Nott's one leading first as the nosiest dare Hermione had ever heard. This may be because it concerned her and Ron's relationship.

"Is it true, Weasley, that you and Lavender Brown were snogging in Gryffindor's Quidditch changing room?" Asked Nott.

Hermione's head whipped round, facing her boyfriend.

Ron surprised to, though in his case it was that Nott knew. He blushed deeply. "Y-yes." He noticed Hermione's teary eyes. "I- I didn't mean it! Really, 'Mione, I had too much firewhiskey, I swear!"

Malfoy sneered mockingly. "Can you make an unbreakable vow, weasel?"

Ron's red face paled and he muttered, though audibly. "No, I suppose I can't."

There was a long silence until a loud,

_SMACK!_

Disrupted it.

Hermione Granger had stood up and hit Ron Weasley across the face.

But she wasn't crying anymore, the smack had let her sadness out. Now, it was just anger- but not at Ron, the moron- at herself. For believing this…_that_ had been love.

No. That hadn't, and couldn't be love.

Hermione closed her eyes, she head Ron's moaning and the group's laughter.

The next questioner was Daphne Greengrass, who had a cheeky grin- half smirk, in Hermione's opinion.

Daphne, still grinning, walked up to Malfoy, and told the rest that it was a dare she was going to tell in private. She dragged him off to a far corner. Hermione observed she hadn't asked "T or D" to Malfoy, but shrugged it of as snakey behavior.

A couple of minutes later a boastful exclamation was heard by Group Three. "That's _It_? Seriously! That is too easy… well, at least for me." Came Malfoy's arrogant voice.

The two came back, Daphne looked angry… but not defeated. The dare couldn't be THAT bad… right?

The last person to ask truth or dare was Tracey Davis, she wore the same haunting grin/smirk Daphne had.

"I'm saving mine for later, but all of you must swear to let me sprout a T or D well… whenever!"

Everyone agreed and swore that they would, and the game ended.

_Draco scowled. "Don' give me anything stupid, OK?"_

_Daphne smirked again- one similar to his own. "Can't promise that, now, can I?"_

_Draco frowned, but urged her to get it over with._

_"I dare you to seduce Granger until she actually likes you back…"_

_"NO!"_

_"Think abut it, Draco," she purred. "You can break her heart and be proven a true Slytherin God."_

_His expression changed to an egotistical one. _"_That's It? Seriously! That is too easy… well, at least for me." _

_Daphne smiled vilely._

_She'd have to tell Tracey soon….._


End file.
